The Blue Emperor
by krishkai
Summary: Its a oneshot about a piplup who wakes one day to do something incredible. To fight beasts of legend. It was kind of rushed at the end but I hope you like it. I'm really not sure about the genre.


The waves crashed upon the gigantic mountain as the giant leviathan leaped from his lair, the giant ocean. A giant claw slammed against the giant leviathan. But it barely did any damage as a wave swept over the giant red behemoth that was fighting against the blue leviathan. Lava erupted from a volcano, exploding right on to the leviathan, but it hardly had any effect. Giant thunderbolts crashed into the ground, splitting it into halves. Groudon struggled in the fight against his counter part Kyogre. Kyogre unleashed another wave at the giant beast. This time Groudon wasted no time and unleashed a giant plume of lava from the earth, causing the water to turn the lava into a gigantic rock formation. The Groudon took this opportunity to slam Kyogre back into the water. Kyogre did not surface, Groudon stood over the shore looking victorious. But suddenly a giant blue light blasted from the ocean and it kept spreading until the mainland and the Groudon were covered by it….

The sky was perfectly blue and clouds weren't an option. At least that is what I thought when I woke up that morning. The temperature was unusually higher today, around five degrees. In the south pole you would not expect temperatures to be that high, nor would you expect to see a clear sky with the sun out. It was alien to this side of the Earth. My colony had gotten up way before I did and the sound they were making was enormous, atleast to my little ears. I called out for my parents, but no reply came. That's when I remembered that my parents were going to visit my grandma who lived a bit far from the colony. I was grooming myself when I suddenly noticed a drop in temperature and a sliver of light from the north. A moment later and that sliver of light grew into a giant blue light that pointed skywards. It was far away but incredibly bright. The colony grew silent as the light became ever brighter.

I was just about to start from my nest to a higher location to see what had occurred when a gigantic breeze swept through the area nearly picking me off my feet and taking me with it. Some parts of the colony grew frantic, other prinplup mothers jumping to grab their baby piplups from being taken by the wind. Suddenly the sky grew darker and clouds began to swirl. Snow started to fall, which wasn't unusual. But it had occurred so fast, it had not fallen this quickly before. The blue light, after what seemed like eternity finally stopped just as quickly as it had begun. The colony was bustling with noise now, discussing. An elder Empoleon, the former leader of our colony, called out to me. I slid down my the slope that rose over my nest a barrier from the ocean. The elder asked me where my father was, and I merely said to him what I had said to you.

You see, my father was the leader of our colony at that time. He was a large Empoleon with huge horns. He would always tell me that I would grow to become even bigger than he was. Usually in our colonies our leaders were heirs. But the last Empoleon did not have a mate and thus no children. So he chose my father. The elder always had an eye out for my father. I think he was his mentor. Anyway, back to the present. The elder asked me to tell my father to come to him when he came back. I merely nodded and went off to seek my class. It was not too big, a few piplups and an old Prinplup who went by the name Jenny. Miss Jenny was a nice teacher, well we learnt about how we were to live of course; How to swim properly, how to fish, how to glide and sometimes even to snow surf.

I slid down some slopes to where I saw Miss Jenny. Miss Jenny looked up to see me and waved. I waved back, and due to that miss in concentration I slammed against a rock and rolled down the rest of the way. The other Piplup started laughing and I just stared at them upside down. Straightening myself out I went and sat down near the others. Miss Jenny started teaching us about how to read human language. Here, at the south pole, we rarely see humans, so these classes were of interest because we knew little about humans. I was drawing some letters in the snow when another strong breeze blew at us from the north. I shielded my eyes as dust started blowing as well. I noticed a blue projectile in the distance. I blinked and I noticed it came closer and closer. My eyes closed in fear as I knew it was some sort of high power energy orb that would explode on contact.

Moments later I heard a large explosion and I was blown back several feet landing on my face. I sat up and opened my eyes to see the elder holding the orb in place. Apparently that explosion was just the force of the orb hitting the elder. The elder shouted over the sound of the orb releasing energy, to us to get out of there. Miss Jenny grabbed some of the Piplups while the others followed her. She called out to me but I wanted to do something to help. I ran towards the elder hoping to do something reckless just to save him. Suddenly I saw him slip and the orb was just about to collide with him when I jumped at the orb.

For a few minutes I felt insane spikes of pain all over my body. I could see blue energy surrounding me blocking out everything else. I could hear the elder shouting out my name but I couldn't utter a single word. The pain flew everywhere across my body. And finally it stopped. But the blue energy still surrounded me. I stood up and felt incredibly sore. My eyes blinked twice and before I knew it all the blew energy exploded. It did no harm to me, but I seemed to see a little more blew everywhere. The elder ran over to me and scooped me up. I took a look at my body and saw gashes and blood everywhere. I fell unconscious after that.

I woke up to Miss Jenny calling my name. I saw her face above mine and started to get up. But a pain went up my wing and I stopped. I looked around to see I was still under the sky, near my nest and was surrounded by a few elder prinplup, the elder, the piplup from my class and Miss Jenny. I also noticed someone else behind her, tugging at Miss Jenny. It was someone who I found was precious to me. I hadn't see her for days since she had gone for a trip with her father. It was Jane, Miss Jenny's daughter. When I saw her all my pain disappeared but that state was cut off in a flash as the elder asked me how I was.

I had known Jane for a very long time, almost since we were both baby piplups. We had grown up together and we were the best of friends. I had even grown something else for her even though it was a bit of an embarrassing thing for me to say to her. She was a pretty , nice and smart piplup. Spending time with her was always fun. When she wasn't around, life seemed pretty boring and mundane. I think Miss Jenny always knew that I had something for her, but alas I had no clue.

After a couple of hours, and a few sitrus berries that were stocked from the Pellipper merchants, I began to walk around again. The elder seemed relieved and stayed by my side. The temperature had dropped yet again. A steady cold breeze was blowing now and thunder rumbled in distant skies. The colony was in some sort of a frenzy to prepare underground burrows and to stock up on food. A disaster was coming and the colony knew so. The blue light that had occurred before was never seen again but a red light soon flew in from the distance. The red light crashed onto an ice berg and caused a giant explosion shaking the ground. The colony started doing their work faster. The pokemon around me looked grim.

I ran towards higher ground and I looked around me. I could see hoards of water and ice type pokemon approaching the shores in groups. They were all confused about the commotion that was happening in the north. Walrein, Sneasel, Sealeo, Snorunt, Spheal, Seel, I could see all sorts of pokemon lined up near the shore looking towards the north. There was a whole deal of noise today and it was only going to become much more noisier. The elder called a meeting for some scouts to go check what was going on. I stayed where I was looking out at the ocean. Jane came up to sit beside me and look at it as well. I could sense she was tense and I touched her hand to comfort her.

Pretty soon prinplup scouts were swimming as fast as torpedoes towards the north. The ocean became much more rougher and lightning and thunder became much more frequent. Miss Jenny and the rest of the class huddled around us. We started talking about random stuff, just keeping the situation much more optimistic then it was. The waves were getting larger and it nearly took over the shore. Miss Jenny had brought up some ice cakes that we shared. It kept getting stormier as we ate and the temperature dropped even more. We had to huddle even closer just to keep warm. The elder came up later to see if we were alright. The rest of the colony had moved further south to keep away from the shore. The other pokemon were missing as well, all had moved further south.

Our small group started our trek towards the temporary south settlement we had created. The wind made it kind of difficult to move towards there but we managed to make it halfway before disaster struck. A huge roar came from behind us and suddenly a giant wave began taking the snowy mainland into the ocean. The wave nearly reached us as we made a break for it. It was a nerve wrecking experience seeing a giant wave about to smash into us. But it wasn't the last of those nerve wrecking experiences. The group ran forwards but I stood still looking north, sensing something coming. The elder shouted out to me, but I couldn't hear his voice anymore. I suddenly saw giant blue orbs coming towards the shore. They exploded along the shore causing giant explosions of water everywhere.

I did not know why but when I saw a blue orb coming at me at speeds unknown I simply launched a bubble at it. The bubble flew as fast as the blue orb. The bubble collided with the blue orb and managed to destroy it for some odd reason. I looked back to see the colony not too far away. A sudden quake took us off guard and it swept everybody but me off their feet. I saw more blue orbs coming and I destroyed them all with a bubble beam. Roars echoed from above and they seemed to get louder. I looked towards the sky right of me and I saw two giant figures falling from above. I saw a giant red beastly pokemon over a blue whale like pokemon. I cried in alarm as they fell on to the ice, cracking the 1000 m depth ice into two like it was no problem. The red beast jumped backwards, onto an icy sea bed he had made to rise from the sea floor.

The blue whale burst forth from the ocean and slammed into the groudon causing the ice to break even more. The pokemon around them were…to be simply put…dead. I could hear noises of the different groups of pokemon wailing, some managing to just escape with injuries. The two gigantic pokemon began firing beams of fire and ice at each other. Giant gales of wind hit the entire colony as they fought. Ice bergs were destroyed, lightning bolts ripped at the earth, land was rising from the oceans, the ocean was rising over the land. The south pole was being a gigantic destructive battle field for this beasts, and they did not want to stop.

A moment later I saw the giant whale like beast flying towards our colony. Everyone made a run for it, including me. Most of the colony barely survived as the beast crashed through the ice. Families from our colony were either crushed by that attack or drowned but I couldn't turn and save them. The only thing I could do was keep running. The battle continued for several more hours, but our colony seemed to be lucky as the battle didn't rage around us. I could see countless other pokemon being killed by the beasts. We took haven in a small cave like ice berg which got separated from the mainland. That's when I saw my father and mother swimming towards us. I saw a giant red and blue orb flying at them and I shouted towards them.

But it was too late, the red and blue orb crashed into both of them, exploding with such force that the chunks of our iceberg blew off. I couldn't make sense of things afterwards. I cried out as the beasts started fighting with even more ferocity and the ground was being destroyed and turned upside down. Snow, dirt, fire, icicles, water all surrounded me as I was tumbling through hell. I could feel my gashes opening again, blood spilling over the ice. All the others were thrown about as well. Jane passed in front of me at some point but I couldn't grab onto her. Another explosion blinded me, and I screamed with all my might as it threw me off the iceberg and smashing into another one.

After a few hours I woke again to the sound of an explosion. I opened my eyes to see a giant green dragon slamming both red and blue beasts against the ice. A thunderbolt slammed against both of them as the dragon roared. Huge pulses of energy emerged forth from the green dragon. I was hoping it was to finish off the beasts. But the two gigantic beasts threw themselves against the dragon causing even more chaos. I looked around frantically but I could not spot the rest of my colony. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jane hanging on to dear life from a cliff. Bright flashes of energy started emerging from the three beasts and the tremors grew worse.

I jumped towards the cliff that was not too far away from me. But it was too far below and I landed with a sickening thud. My head felt woozy but I managed to get up and run towards Jane. Jane seemed relieved to see me. I pulled her up and she started crying. I asked her where the rest of the colony was and she merely pointed towards the ocean. I fell down as the tragedy of the situation finally struck me. My parents were killed….my mentor was killed….my whole colony was killed. I was barely strong enough to stand up and lead Jane to a safer place, if there was one. Jane suddenly screamed and I looked back to see two giant beams of red and blue energy coming at me. I was blinded by the light but I shouted with anger.

And it had helped. The blue energy which had exploded earlier came out again and it started pushing against the beams, the ice around me began to break apart and the noise was deafening. Jane was right behind me, hugging me as I tried my best to protect her and my self. I shouted again and the blue energy grew stronger and a white energy enveloped me. I felt an explosion around myself and I saw the the ice beneath me break apart, I saw Jane falling to the water and I cried out her name. I suddenly felt my self grow larger and change. I had suddenly evolved into an Empoleon. I pushed back against the beam and absorbed it. I channeled the energy and I sent it at an ice berg, completely destroying it.

I had no time to waste, I jumped into the water and I dived deeper and deeper to find Jane. I swam at incredible speeds trying to find Jane….but I never found her. All I could see was dark blue around me. No life was around me, it was silent and still, the noise from above didn't reach down here. I wanted to close my eyes there, let go of my life and just drown. But I couldn't let this all go to waste. I can't just throw life away. No I wasn't that cowardly. I had the courage to be happy and I didn't want it to go to waste. I started spinning, faster and faster until the water had formed a giant whirl pool. I burst forth from the water as a giant tornado of water and I flew towards the beasts.

For the next few moments I rocketed across their battle field and struck them multiple times without stopping. My tornado of water was causing them damage and I knew it. I fired off ice beams and balls of energy every step of the way. The two beasts were tossed here and there. The green dragon merely watched from above. I spun once more as I tossed both beasts onto the ice. The beasts got up again and I was charging more energy to destroy them once and for all. But that's when I heard a giant roar from above. The green dragon sent giant waves of energy by roaring and it was making the beasts weaker. Eventually the beasts fell onto the ocean and the green dragon roared once more. The beasts suddenly disappeared as the ocean washed over them.

The dragon looked at me as I stared at it. The dragon then flew straight into the ocean and disappeared just like the two beasts. I did not know how they did it but It didn't matter, the battle was over. I fell down to earth as my energy was mostly spent. I crashed onto the water and peacefully dived downwards. The sea was much more cleared and I decided to search for any survivors of the colony. It wasn't much use searching for people who you knew were dead. But the fact was that there were survivors, Jane being one of them.

I thought that I'd have to be the emperor of a colony without anyone in it. I am happy to be mistaken. I found many survivors. Jane, my mother, Miss Jenny, the elder had survived. I could not find my father anywhere. I did not find many of my friends as well. If I had thrown my life away being emperor with my dearest one beside me wouldn't have been possible. The battle had ended quite abruptly, but the damage was far too much for the south pole to recover from. So we had to migrate to some other Icy area. We never saw the red, blue or green beast again and never heard of them either. It was as if they had gone to some other distant land instead of here….perhaps they did.


End file.
